Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister
by Honeycat
Summary: In der Zaubererwelt werden nach dem Fall Voldemorts die Arbeitsplätze knapp und selbst Hermione hat Mühe einen Job zu finden. Da kommt der Gutbezahlte Job als Haushälterin gerade recht...
1. Der Beginn meiner Reise

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Der Beginn meiner Reise ….

Anzahl: 1/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

Eine jede Geschichte beginnt mit „Once upon a time……."

‚Hermione Jane Granger', erschallte es laut aus dem Ausruflautsprecher im Ministerium. Eine Brünette Frau in einem Minirock und Jackett erhob sich und ging auf die Empfangsdame zu.

„Sie können jetzt eintreten.", sagte diese mit gelangweilter Stimme und deutete mit einer trägen Bewegung der Hand in Richtung Tür ohne von ihren Unterlagen auch nur eine Sekunde aufzublicken.

Hermione nickte kurz bevor sie eintrat. „Guten Tag Miss Granger, setzen sie ich bitte.", ein kleiner pummeliger Zauberer mit roten Haaren und Schnurrbart saß ihr gegenüber. Er blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Wie ich aus ihrer Akte entnehme haben sie so ziemlich alles studiert was man nur studieren kann, außerdem waren sie im Endkampf an der Seite des berühmten Harry Potter. Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum sie keinen Job bekommen. Sie sind einfach eine überqualifizierte Hexe. Ich vergebe normalerweise Jobs an Personen mit unterdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz und nicht an Genies."

Hermione errötete leicht aufgrund des anerkennenden Blickes, des Zauberers ihr Gegenüber. Sie war nun 24 Jahre, vor zwei Jahren hatten sie den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Sie hatte einen Titel in Zauberkunst, Astronomie, Medimagie, Arithmantik, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Doch keiner dieser Titel machte sie glücklich.

„Hören sie, ich brauche dringend einen Job, ich bin an meinem absoluten Limit an Geld angekommen."

„Würden sie jeden Job annehmen?", die Augen des Magiers ihr gegenüber glitzerten Unheil verkündend.

„Ja, verdammt noch mal ich würde von mir aus bei der örtlichen Müllabfuhr arbeiten."

Der Zauberer stand auf und ging zu einem Aktenschrank, zog nach kurzem durchblättern eine Akte heraus und setzte sich ihr gegenüber wieder hin.

„Ich habe vor kurzem einen Antrag für eine Haushälterin bekommen. Der Hausherr ist ein Einzelgänger und normalerweise nur während des Sommers in seinem Haus, doch er hat sich für ein Jahr zur Ruhe gesetzt. Die Bezahlung ist überdurchschnittlich gut, dafür verlangt er, wenn er zu Hause ist, auch eine dementsprechende Behandlung, zumindest nach der Anzeige zu schließen.", er ignorierte die Röte auf Hermiones Wangen und fuhr fort.

„Das bedeutet waschen, kochen, putzen, bügeln, Rasenmähen etc. Da er in einer Gegend wohnt die ausschließlich von Muggel bewohnt wird, dürfen sie keine Art der Magie anwenden. Dies ist eine der vielen Zonen, in der ihr Zauberstab nicht einmal funktioniert, es sei denn sie befinden sich in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation. Des Weiteren hat mich ein persönlicher Freund von mir informiert, dass der Zustand des Hausherrn nicht unbedingt gut ist, was dessen Gesundheit betrifft. Somit werden sie wenigstens ihrer Auszeichnung als Medihexe gerecht."

Hermione überlegte kurz. „Gut ich mach es, haben sie einen Vertrag hier." Der Zauberer schnippte kurz und ein Blatt Pergament erschien vor ihr. Hermione las es sich aufmerksam durch. …..vertrauensvolles Hausmädchen…blablabla…… angemessene Bezahlung…. blablabla, ein Absatz stach ihr ins Auge.

„Ich soll dort für die Dauer meiner Arbeitszeit wohnen?"

„Ja in der Tat."

Hermione seufzte, dann musste sie wenigstens nicht die Miete für ihre Wohnung weiterhin bezahlen.

Mit ihrer schnörkeligen Schrift unterzeichnete sie den Vertrag, dieser rollte sich von selbst zusammen und verschwand in einem der magisch vergrößerten Aktenschränke.

„Sie sind nun für ein Jahr unwiderruflich eingestellt, der Arbeitgeber kann sie des Weiteren nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund kündigen." Hermione nickte, bedankte sich und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg ihre Sachen zu packen, nachdem sie noch über ein paar Details gesprochen hatten. Sie musste beispielsweise bereits morgen an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstelle erscheinen.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen erledigte sie die sofortige Kündigung ihrer Mietwohnung und packte ihre Sachen in einen magischen Koffer ein. Die Wohnung sah ungewohnt düster und einsam aus, aber sie war froh endlich hier weg zu kommen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen. Sie wollte morgen sofort mit ihrer Arbeit loslegen, schließlich soll man ihr nicht nachsagen dass sie faul wäre.

Hermione wachte am nächsten Morgen durch das Geklingel ihres Weckers auf. Sie musste um 10 Uhr bei ihrem neuen Arbeitgeber sein, das hieß nach ihrer Berechnung, dass sie noch 4 Stunden Zeit hatte. Somit beschloss sie einen kurzen Abstecher in die ‚Winkelgasse' zu machen.

Hermione zog sich kurz an und apparierte mit einem ‚Plopp'. (Autorin: Ich bin mittlerweile ein Fan des Geräusches ‚Plopp' geworden.)

Am Ziel angekommen suchte sie sich noch ein paar Bücher aus um ja genügend Lesematerial zu haben. Als sie durch die Gassen ihren Rückweg angetreten hatte stach ihr ein Kleid ins Auge. Ganz in blau mit einer blütenweisen Schürze und einem paar schwarzen Schuhe. Es war etwas gewagt ausgeschnitten vermittelte aber ansonst das typische Hausmädchen. Da Hermione aus dem Gespräch mit dem Vermittler wusste, dass der Hausherr, ihr zukünftiger ‚Master' ein traditionsbewusster Mensch war, entschied sie sich dem anzupassen. Sie wollte den perfekten Eindruck vermitteln.

Als sie es zu Hause anprobierte kam sie sich ein bisschen bescheuert vor, aber was tat man nicht alles für seinen Arbeitgeber.

Einige Stunden später stand sie vor ihrem künftigen Arbeitsplatz. Der Atem stockte ihr, von wegen „ein Haus". Das Gebäude vor dem sie stand war eine riesige Villa. Sie lag etwas abseits des kleinen Dorfes und hinter ihr befand sich ein Wald. Die Villa selbst sah heruntergekommen aus, in den Garten durfte man keinen zweiten Blick werfen und der eiserne Zaun quietschte schrill als sie eintrat. Hermione ging zur Tür die mit einem altmodischen Türklopfer ausgestattet war. An der Tür hing ein Zettel.

tbc

Ich weiß ich sollte erst mal die begonnenen Storys fertigschreiben, aber diese hier ist einfach so über mich gekommen. (Eigentlich sollte es ein One-Shot werden, aber irgendwie halten sich die Figuren einfach nicht an das Drehbuch, so wie eigenltich immer.) über die Figuren ärger

Hermione: Von wegen wir halten uns nicht ans Drehbuch, DU bist doch diejenige die mich dauernd mit der Fledermaus verkuppeln will. Des Weiteren ist die ‚Hausmädchenstory' wirklich unkreativ.

Severus nickt zustimmend

Autorin: Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe ihr beiden. verzieht sich beleidigte in eine Ecke


	2. … führt mich zu dir …

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. führt mich zu dir ….

Anzahl: 2/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

_Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass ich kurzfristig einen wichtigen Termin habe. Ihr Zimmer befindet sich im zweiten Stock dritte Tür links. Ich werde am Abend, ungefähr um sieben Uhr, zurück sein, bis dahin können sie das Haus besichtigen. Allerdings wäre ich ihnen verbunden wenn sie sich vom zweiten Stock fernhalten. Ich werde am Abend mit ihnen ihren Vertrag noch einmal besprechen, da ich andere Vorstellungen habe, als mein Freund, der auf eine Aushilfskraft bestand._

Diese Schrift kam ihr bekannt vor, sie hatte wahrscheinlich einmal einen Bericht des Zauberers gelesen oder er war Mitglied im Orden, gestochenes kleines Gekritzel, ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen woher sie das kannte.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als sie eintrat. Auf dem Boden lag zentimeterdicker Staub, die Wände gehörten neu gestrichen und die Stufen sahen nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus. Aus der Vorhalle führten mehrere Türen. Eine in eine geräumige Küche mit Herd, eine weitere in einen Speisesaal, eine in eine kleineres Wohnzimmer (sogar mit Fernseher) und eine in einen überdimensional großen Wintergarten mit jeder Menge Kräutern.

Als sie die quietschenden Stufen hinter sich hatte inspizierte sie den ersten Stock genauer. Zu ihrer Freude gab es eine große schöne Bibliothek, zumindest wenn man von dem Staub und den Spinnweben absah…… naja und natürlich von dem Müll der überall verstreut lag.

Überhaupt war alles ziemlich unordentlich, in jedem Zimmer lag Staub und Müll herum und wenn Hermione zurück an die Küche dachte wurde ihr leicht übel. Mit dem Gedanken dass sie so wenigstens genug Arbeit hatte ging sie weiter. Ein Badezimmer, ein großer Balkon und eine Abstellkammer später stand sie vor ihrem neuen Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses schien der Hausherr hier versucht zu haben es ein bisschen ordentlicher aussehen zu lassen.

Hermione packte ihre Sachen aus. Als sie um die Mittagstunde herum fertig war, aß sie einen kleinen Snack und zog sich für die Gartenarbeit ein paar alte Turnschuhe plus Gartenkleidung an. Da es Sommer war und dieser dieses Jahr besonders heiß ausfiel war ihre Kleidung dementsprechend luftig. Um 12:30 Uhr stand sie draußen. Sie begann den Garten systematisch in Kategorien einzuordnen was sie zuerst tun musste, was sie bis um fünf Uhr abends schaffen und für welche Teile sie noch länger brauchte. Viereinhalb Stunden später betrachtete sie glücklich ihr bisher gelungenes Werk. Sie hatte es geschafft das Laub eines guten Jahrzehnts zu entfernen, einen Kompost dafür anzulegen und das Gartentor geölt. Es sah zwar nach wie vor schlimm aus, aber ein Anfang war getan.

Sie ging ins Haus duschte sich kurz und zog ihr neues ‚Hausmädchenkostüm' an. In der Küche begann sie ein Abendessen vorzubereiten, nachdem sie dort wenigstens eine Fläche so gesäubert hatte, dass sie darauf arbeiten konnte. Dieses Unterfangen erwies sich als schwerer als sie anfangs gedacht hatte.

Schließlich hörte sie fünf Minuten vor sieben wie sich die Tür öffnete. Da sie gerade in der Endphase ihres Gerichts (angeröstetes Fleisch mit Gemüseauflauf, da sie sonst keinerlei Lebensmittel fand) angekommen war konnte sie nicht zur Tür eilen, deshalb rief sie in den Gang.

„Verzeihen sie, ich habe mir erlaubt ihnen etwas zum Abendessen zuzubereiten und kann hier gerade nicht weg, ich komme gleich."

„Ich erwarte sie im Wohnzimmer." kam die knappe unhöflich ausgesprochne Antwort zurück. Hermione machte dies nichts aus, sie war darauf vorbereitet, dass ihr Master nicht unbedingt menschenfreundlich war.

Einige Minuten später balancierte sie ein Tablett ins Wohnzimmer. Sie bemerkte, dass er es sich in einem der großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte. Eine Weinfalsche stand geöffnet auf einem kleinen Tisch. In dem Moment in dem der Hausherr aufstand und sich umdrehte erschrak Hermione so sehr, dass sie das Tablett mit samt dem Essen darauf einfach fallen ließ. Ihr Gegenüber war nicht minder überrascht und so glitt diesem das Weinglas im selben Moment aus der Hand. Ein großer Weinfleck breitete sich auf dem Teppichboden aus.

„PROFESSOR SNAPE!", es war eine ungläubige Feststellung.

„Ja Miss Granger in der Tat ich kann mich noch an meinen Namen erinnern.", der Tränkemeister ihr gegenüber schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er trug nicht seine übliche Robe sondern ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Faltbügelhose, mit ebenso schwarzen polierten Schuhen. Hermione die sich daran erinnerte was für eine Stellung sie in diesem Haus innehatte, beugte sich hinunter und begann die Scherben einzusammeln. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen beugte sich Snape ebenfalls hinunter und half ihr dabei.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe etwas überreagiert, aber ich war einfach…. überrascht." stammelte Hermione unbeholfen.

„Machen sie sich nichts daraus, Miss Granger, ich war ebenso überrascht wie sie. Man hat mir nur angekündigt, dass die neue Haushaltskraft heute eintrifft. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass sie für diesen Job anscheinend sehr kompetent sind, der Garten sieht zumindest eine kleine Spur besser aus."

Hermione lächelte, obgleich sie nicht wusste ob es ehrlich oder veräppelnd gemeint war, dass sie eine gute Haushaltskraft abgibt.

Als sie es geschafft hatten alle Scherben aufzulesen, entschuldigte Hermione sich, dass sie auch das Essen fallen gelassen hatte.

„Machen sie sich nichts daraus Miss Granger, ich hatte sowieso erst vor kurzem etwas zu mir genommen. Am besten sie tragen die Scherben in die Küche, wenn sie zurückkommen können wir über ihre Pflichten sprechen."

Hermione nickte nur kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche. Ihr Lehrer hatte sich zu ihrem Erstaunen doch etwas mehr verändert, als sie dachte. Nicht dass sie sich nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts je wieder Gedanken über ihn gemacht hatte. Aber er war seit sie ihn vor ein paar Minuten getroffen hatte, sehr freundlich gewesen, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

Als sie wieder zurück war hatte sie ihre Gedanken wieder in eine halbwegs geordnete Bahn gebracht. Sie stellte sich in aller Hausmädchenmanier vor ihn hin. War das ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln? Hermione war sich dessen beinahe sicher.

„Setzen sie sich doch, Miss Granger." Er wies höflich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Erst jetzt fielen Hermione die trägen Bewegungen auf, sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich hin. Aufrecht und die Beine nebeneinander.

tbc

Das nächste Mal: Hermione geht einkaufen und erfährt die Ansichten der Dorfbewohner über den Tränkemeister…..


	3. … doch machst du mir Angst …

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. doch machst du mir Angst ….

Anzahl: 3/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

„Nun," er zog das Wort in seiner üblichen Manier lang, „ich hoffe sie sind sich im klaren darüber, dass die Arbeit hier weit über ihrem Niveau ist und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht warum sie diesen Job angenommen haben." Hermione sah etwas überrascht aus, denn das war gerade ein Kompliment gewesen, zumindest hatte sie es als solches aufgefasst. „Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich sie auf ihre Pflichten aufmerksam machen. Die Arbeit die sie bereits im Garten geleistet haben ist vollkommen unnötig gewesen, obwohl sie mir ihre Kompetenz für diesen Job vermittelt. Das einzige was ich von ihnen verlange ist ein Frühstück zwischen 9 und 10 Uhr, ein Abendessen zwischen 6 und 7 Uhr und dass sie die dementsprechenden Einkäufe erledigen, das Geld hierfür können sie sich aus der Küche holen, in einem roten Topf müsste dafür genug sein. Ich hoffe ich kann ihnen in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen? Gut, der Rest ihrer Zeit steht ihnen frei zur Verfügung."

Hermiones Mund klappte kurz nach unten. „Aber…..ich werde bezahlt um", er fuhr dazwischen „Um das zu tun was ICH ihnen sage! Ich für meinen Teil wäre gut alleine zu Recht gekommen, aber der Direktor bestand darauf, dass ich mir eine Haushaltshilfe hole und sich auch gleich die Freiheit genommen einen Antrag auszufüllen." Hermione nickte nur.

„Er dachte außerdem mir würde etwas Gesellschaft gut tun.", den letzten Teil murrte er missmutig.

Hermione überlegte kurz. „Und ich darf mich den Rest meiner Zeit frei im Haus bewegen? Ohne Einschränkungen."

„Von mir aus können sie den ersten Stock und das Erdgeschoss in die Luft sprengen, nur der zweite Stock ist für sie absolut tabu." Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist mein voller Ernst, wenn es nach mir geht können sie den Kram hier sogar verkaufen, aber bitte lassen sie mir meine wohlverdiente Ruhe."

Hermione nickte wie schon so oft als Zeichen, dass sie das Gesagte akzeptieren würde, ohne wenn und aber.

Danach verabschiedete sie sich mit einer höflichen Verbeugung und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Sie war müde und es war bereits halb neun. Oben angekommen putzte sie sich die Zähne im Badezimmer und ließ sich dann ins Bett fallen, nachdem sie ihren Wecker gestellt hatte. Sie war froh dass Snape ein Langschläfer war, so hatte sie morgens genug Zeit.

Anfangs hatte sie einen großen Schreck bekommen als sie ihn sah, aber mittlerweile war es ihr relativ egal wer ihr Master war. Sie hatte jede Menge Schulden, denn nach Voldemorts Fall waren die Jobs knapp geworden. Als sie endlich mit dem Studium fertig war fand sie keine Arbeit, also studierte sie noch einige Jahre weiter. Doch die Situation bezüglich Jobs wurde immer schlimmer.

Außerdem wollte sie ihre Eltern nicht noch mehr belasten. Sie schuldete selbst Ron noch etwas. Mit dem Gefühl, dass sie diesen Job egal ob sie den Hausherrn mochte oder nicht durchführen musste, schlief sie schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, klingelte ihr Wecker um 6 Uhr. Hermione wäre am liebsten liegen geblieben, doch nach wenigen Minuten rappelte sie sich auf. Der Morgen war wunderschön und als sie das Fenster öffnete zwitscherten die Vögel fröhlich.

Hermione zog sich eine rote Jogginghose und ein weißes Top an. Sie schlich sich so leise wie möglich die Treppen hinunter und schaffte es, dass diese nur zwei Mal knarrten. Unten angekommen suchte sie sich aus der Küche den roten Topf den Snape ihr gestern beschrieben hatte. Nach kurzem umsehen fand sie ihn auf einem verstaubten Regal.

Sie nahm sich etwas von dem Muggelgeld und notierte sich auf einem Zettel, den sie herumliegen fand wie viel sie sich genommen hatte.

Als sie nach draußen trat, war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen und so wurde der Himmel von einem angenehmen rot überzogen. Hermione hatte sich gestern einen Korb den sie im Garten herumliegen gefunden hatte bereitgestellt. Dieser war zwar schon alt, aber für den Einkauf den sie tätigen wollte noch zu gebrauchen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hüpfte sie den Kiesweg hinunter bis zur Straße und ging die restlichen eineinhalb Kilometer am Straßenrand entlang zu dem kleinen Dorf, durch welches sie nach ihrer Ankunft kam.

Dort herrschte schon reges Treiben, denn in der Gegend wohnten hauptsächlich Landwirte und diese waren schon früh auf den Beinen. Hermione sog den angenehmen Duft, der aus einer Bäckerei kam durch die Nase ein und machte sich nach der Redewendung, immer der Nase nach, auch gleich dorthin auf. Eine dickliche Frau mit roten Backen und einem tiefen Lachen, bediente sie.

„Mein Fräulein entschuldigen sie wenn ich sie so einfach frage woher sie kommen. In unsrem kleinen Städtchen sieht man nicht sehr oft ein neues Gesicht."

Hermione fand die Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch, sie erinnerte ein bisschen an Molly Weasley, allerdings mit braunen Haaren.

„Ich bin erst seit gestern auf einem kleinen Anwesen hier in der Nähe als Haushälterin beschäftigt." , die Frau machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Doch nicht etwas auf Snape Manor!", Hermione fühlte sich etwas unwohl.

„Eigentlich schon, wieso?"

„Man munkelt, dass der Hausherr, nun ja, dem Teufel persönlich dienen würde. Sein Vater war ein netter Mann der immer ehrlich war und jedem der seine Hilfe benötigte half. Aber der jetzige Besitzer…… Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, halt dich von ihm fern.", Hermione packte ihre Einkäufe ein und machte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl auf den Weg in die Greislerei (Ein Geschäft wo man meist alles bekommt, was man irgendwie braucht.) nebenan. Nicht dass sie nicht solche Gerüchte auch in Hogwarts schon des Öfteren gehört hätte, aber ihr liefen bei dem Gedanken das sie einen wahren Kern beinhalten könnten ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie öffnete die Tür vor ihn und eine kleine Klingel kündigte sie an.

Ein alter Mann mit kurzen, weißen Haaren und einem Schnurrbart stand hinter der Theke. Hermione musste insgeheim über die Leute hier schmunzeln, sie schienen alle mit Dumbledore verwandt zu sein, zumindest nach dem dauernden zwinkern in ihren Augen zu schließen.

„Guten Tag mein Fräulein, kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ja gerne. Ich brauche Eier, Milch, Obst, Marmelade, Nutella, Kaffee, Honig, Butter, Saft, Zucker, Mehl, Öl…." Sie ging ihre Liste im Kopf noch einmal durch, denn um Brot, Semmeln und Toast hatte sie sich bereits gekümmert. „ und etwas Gemüse wäre auch nicht schlecht." Der ältere Mann stellte sich, während er ihr die gewünschten Sachen heraussuchte, als Frederik Fowl vor.

„Und wie lautet ihr Name mein Fräulein, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Ich bin Hermione Granger, aber bitte nennen sie mich doch Hermione, ich komme mir seltsam vor wenn ein jeder Fräulein zu mir sagt.", Fowl lächelte wissend.

„Mich nennen alle nur den ‚alten Fowl'. Hier bitte.", er überreichte ihr die bestellten Sachen.

„Haben sie hier in der nähe ein Ferienhäuschen Hermione?"

„Ähm…", sie zögerte aufgrund der letzten Reaktion die sie miterleben durfte, „Ich arbeite als Haushälterin auf….. Snape Manor." Fowl machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Seit wann?"

„Erst seit gestern."

„Na immerhin sind sie somit länger dort als die ganzen Haushälterinnen vor ihnen." Hermione sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, sie hatten viele Vorgänger. Der Rekord lag bis jetzt bei acht Stunden und ein paar Minuten, aber entgegen der Meinung der meisten hier, denke ich, dass der Hausherr einfach nur hohe Ansprüche hat und nicht vom Teufel besessen, ein Ketzer oder sonstiges ist." Hermione fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie dachte schon er würde genauso reagieren wie die Bäckerin.

Fowl begleitete sie noch zur Tür, als Hermione ein Buch auffiel, das in der Ecke stand.

„Dürfte ich mir das Buch dort hinten ansehen?"

„Aber natürlich, sie können es sich auch gerne ausleihen, keine Widerrede, laut ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war das schon wieder ein ‚Das kann ich nicht annehmen.'.", der alte Mann erinnerte sie noch mehr an Dumbledore als er sie mit einem lächelnden „Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione." verabschiedete.

Nachdem sie noch beim Fleischhauer war machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Es war bereits acht Uhr und so musste sie sich ziemlich beeilen. Den Kiesweg lief sie hinauf, um noch Zeit für die Vorbereitung des Frühstücks zu haben. Um neun Uhr war sie fix und fertig, aber sie war mit dem Frühstück welches sie zubereitet hatte zufrieden.

Wenig später hörte sie die Stufen knarren und so eilte sie aus der Küche. Snape kam die Stufen herunter und zum ersten Mal fiel Hermione auf, dass er stark humpelte und nur auf einen Stock gestützt gehen konnte. Sie eilte zu ihm hin doch er schlug ihre helfende Hand beiseite.

„Miss Granger, ich sage es, wenn ich ihre Hilfe benötige.", er zischte sie wütend an. Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte ein, „Ja natürlich, wie ihr wünscht.".

Er ging, sie ignorierend, in den Speisesaal. Hermione beeilte sich das Tablett mit dem Frühstück darauf ins Esszimmer zu bringen, ihr war aufgefallen, dass er dieselbe Kleidung wie gestern trug.

Snape saß bereits am Tisch und studierte den Tagespropheten. Hermione der einfiel, dass sie vorhin eine Muggelzeitung vor der Tür vorfand drehte noch einmal kurz um und kam mit dieser auf dem Tablett zurück. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie das Tablett vor ihm abstellte.

Brötchen, Toast, Spiegelei, etwas Obst, Kaffee, Milch, ein kleine Tasse mit Zucker, Honig, Nutella, Butter und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, zusammen mit der Zeitung und einer kleinen Vase mit einem Blumenstrauß, den Hermione aus den wild wachsenden Blumen im Garten gemacht hatte. Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

tbc

Ein etwas längeres Kapitel, weil ich soooooooo viele liebe Reviews bekomme. Ich danke euch allen!


	4. … und meine Gedanken mir noch mehr …

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. und meine Gedanken mir noch mehr ….

Anzahl: 4/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Sir?"

„Miss Granger, ich weiß durchaus, dass ich ein paar Kilos mehr vertragen könnte, aber wie es aussieht wollen sie mich mästen. Wie um Himmels Willen soll ich das alles essen?"

„Da ich nicht wusste was sie mögen, habe ich einfach alles gemacht was mir einfiel.", sie drückte etwas herum, da sie ihn nicht verärgern wollte.

„Haben sie schon gegessen?", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann holen sie sich einen Teller und helfen sie mir diese Massen an Essen zu vertilgen!", es war zwar ein Befehl, aber Hermione war froh darüber, denn ihr tat der Magen mittlerweile vor Hunger weh. Als sie zurückkam, war er bereits damit beschäftig sich systematisch durch das Frühstück zu essen.

„Setzten sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe sie sehen einem alten Mann wie mir nach, dass ich ihnen den Sessel nicht zurechtrücke. Aber mein linkes Bein……", er brach ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Spiegelei zu. Hermione fragte sich was mit dem bösen, gemeinen Tränkemeister geworden war. Innerlich wusste sie die Antwort, dass er wahrscheinlich nach dem Endkampf total zerstört war.

_Seltsam, er wirkt richtig nett, zumindest für Snape. Vielleicht macht das auch seine Kleidung aus. Obwohl er meiner Meinung nach die obersten zwei Knöpfe offen lassen sollte…… Himmelherrgott, ich mache mir über sein Aussehen Gedanken, ich sollte schleunigst einen Psychiater aufsuchen und mich durchchecken lassen._

Hermione nahm sich nur von den Dingen, die er übrig gelassen hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass er Honig mochte, in seinen Kaffee keine Milch dafür vier Stück Zucker hineintat bäh und anscheinend ein Fan von Spiegeleiern und Nutella! war. Der große, gefürchtete Tränkemeister mochte Nutella, sie dachte an Harry und Ron und dass bei ihnen wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Weltbild bei dieser Erkenntnis zu Staub zerfallen würde. Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz über seine Vorlieben, um am nächsten Morgen darauf zurückzugreifen zu können.

„Sagen sie, Miss Granger, woher haben sie eigentlich die Zutaten für dieses Frühstück?", er sah ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich direkt in die Augen. Hermione stellte mit entzücken fest, dass er dieselben warmen, braunen Augen hatte wie ihr Großvater. (Autorin: Ja Snapes Augen sind normalerweise ‚geheimnisvolle, schwarze Tunnel', aber etwas Abwechslung schadet ja nicht.)

_Auch wenn Snape eindeutig besser aussieht. fluch Ich habe diesen ‚Snape wie ein verträumtes Mädchen beobachten Tick' schon wieder._

„Ich war vorhin im Dorf unten und habe sie eingekauft, warum?", Snape legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Und nach den Horrorgeschichten, die sie das unten gehört haben sind sie immer noch hier!"

„Man sagte mir nur sie seinen vom Teufel geschickt worden, ein Ketzer und noch ein paar andere Dinge, aber nichts was nicht in abgeschwächter Form von den Hogwarts-Schülern behauptet wurde.", sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Er grinste sie an und zu Hermiones Erstaunen begann er zu lachen, schon nach kurzer Zeit stimmte sie in das Lachen ein. Es war eher ein routiniertes Lachen, aber ein Anfang.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so angenehm lachen kann._

Nachdem sie sich kurze Zeit später Beide wieder gefangen hatten meinte Snape noch. „Und das Vampirgerücht haben sie dir gar nicht erzählt oder dass ich sowieso der Mensch gewordene Teufel bin." Hermione schüttelte mit einem noch-immer-Grinser den Kopf.

_Grrrr, also ein scharfes, kleines Teufelchen…… Ach was solls, träumen ist ja erlaubt. Aber das Lachen, macht ihn um Jahre jünger._

Nachdem sie fertig waren mit dem Frühstück wusch Hermione das Geschirr ab. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie in der Hektik vergessen hatte sich umzuziehen. Sie sprintete die Stufen hoch in ihr Zimmer. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor zehn Uhr. Es hatte bereits jetzt draußen 37° (Ich weiß, dass es in England normalerweise kühl ist und regnet, aber ich rede mich darauf hinaus, dass dort der Treibhauseffekt vorherrscht.) Hermione überlegte kurz welche Bekleidung wohl am angemessensten war und begann ihren Schrank zu durchwühlen.

Wenige Minuten später stand sie in einem weißen, luftigen Sommerkleid welches mit orangen Blumen bedruckt war, einem Paar flache Riemchensandalen und einen überdimensional gossen Strohhut, vor der Tür, wie immer, sprich seit gestern, trug sie darüber eine weiße Schürze. Sie sah sich den Garten noch einmal genauer an, Snape saß mit einem Buch vor der Haustür im Schatten und ignorierte sie. Hermione bemerkte, dass er sein schwarzes Hemd gegen ein weißes getauscht hatte und eine beigefarberne Faltbügelhose trug.

Sie lief ein bisschen durch den Garten, als der Boden unter ihr plötzlich nachgab. Mit einem Kreischer, der jeder Todesfee das fürchten gelehrt hätte fiel sie ins Wasser. Snape war sofort aufgesprungen und sah wenige Sekunden später eine nasse Hermione aus dem Wasser kriechen.

„Haben sie sich etwas getan, Miss Granger?", rief er ihr kurz zu, als diese mit der Hand ein abwehrende Bewegung machte, ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer wieder auf seinen Klappsessel fallen und las weiter.

Kurze Zeit später stand Hermione vor ihm.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, ist das in ihrem Garten?", sie hatte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Das war einst einmal ein Teich, allerdings benötigt er pflege, so wie das ganze Anwesen und Pflege benötigt bekanntlich Zeit, welche ich nicht hatte. Und jetzt wo ich sie habe, fehlen mir die nötigen körperlichen Vorraussetzungen dafür.", er deute auf sein linkes Bein.

„Dürfte ich fragen……."

„Ja sie dürfen."

„……..ob diese ähm….Verletzung dauerhaft ist?", sie sah ihn schüchtern an.

„Nein, zum Glück heilt sie sogar sehr schnell, zumindest für eine Verletzung dieser Art. Ich werde höchstens ein paar Monate noch als ‚Humpelinchen' durch die Welt wandern, danach ist mein Bein wieder völlig intakt.", er grinste sie frech an. „Jetzt machen sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht, das steht ihnen nicht Miss Granger."

Hermione lächelte schwach, immerhin hatte er ja vorhin einen Witz über sich selbst gemacht, das musste bei ihm ein absoluter Ausnahmezustand sein.

_Er hat sich Gedanken über mich gemacht und wenn ich das richtig auslege findet er mich sogar ein bisschen hübsch. schwärm den bösen Fantasien ihren freien Lauf lass Hm ob er wohl auf Hausmädchen und Master Spielchen steht?_

Hermione war überrascht, dass sie so etwas wie eine masochistische Ader besaß. Sie merkte wie ihre Kleidung beinahe wieder trocken war und verabschiedete sich kurz um wieder zu dem Teich zu gehen. Dort wo sie hineingefallen war sah man das Wasser glitzern, ansonst, war alles grün wie eine Rasenfläche. Hermione dachte daran, dass man das Anwesen mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern wieder in seinen Originalzustand versetzen könnte, aber diese Möglichkeit blieb ihr wohl verwehrt.

tbc

Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit weniger Freizeit und kann daher nicht alle Reviews beantworten, seid aber versichert, dass ich jede einzelne lese und diese ein ansporn sind.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Honeycat


	5. … doch ich werde um dich kämpfen …

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. doch ich werde um dich kämpfen ….

Anzahl: 5/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

Da es bereits um die Mittagszeit war und es draußen unerträglich heiß wurde, begab sich Hermione wieder ins Haus und begann damit die Küche zu putzen. Diese Arbeit benötigte mehr Zeit als sie anfangs dachte.

Sie hatte den Müll der herumlag entfernt, drei tote Ratten gefunden und war bereits dabei den Boden aufzuwischen. Sie kniete mit einem Lappen in den Händen auf dem Boden. Der verzweifelte Versuch einen Fleck zu entfernen, blieb erfolglos.

Hermione drehte sich gerade auf den Knien um, damit sie den Lappen auswaschen konnte, als sie gegen eine Gestalt stieß die vor ihr aufragte. (Wieso stoßen die beiden eigentlich in mindestens jeder zweiten Fanfiction zusammen o.O ?)

„Verzeihung Professor Snape, ich habe sie nicht kommen hören." Sie grinste ihn verschmilzt an, doch er behielt eine eiserne Miene.

„Was machen sie hier Miss Granger?"

„Ich…. äh….putze die Küche wieso?", sie war leicht verunsichert.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie in ihrer Freizeit tun können, was sie wollen."

„Eben und ich will die Küche putzen.", er sah sie verärgert an.

„Können sie ihren Wuschelkopf nicht mit einem ihrer Freunde zusammenstecken? Shoppen, oder was Mädchen in ihrer Freizeit sonst tun!" Hermione stand auf und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Jetzt hörn sie aber auf, ICH will hier arbeiten und nicht für etwas bezahlt werden was ich gar nicht mache und wehe ihnen sie spielen auf meinen Gryffindoranteil an, denn mir macht die Arbeit hier Spaß und falls sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, empfinde ich ihre Gegenwart um einiges angenehmer, als die meiner Freunde, die mir sowieso nur die ganze Zeit mit Quidditch und anderen Frauen in den Ohren liegen. Also halten sie den Rand!", nachdem sie sich in Rage geredet hatte war sie einfach nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen, doch jetzt tat ihr das gesagte Leid. Sie wollte ihn nicht anschreien, zu ihrer Verwunderung nickte er nur kurz und stützte sich etwas mehr auf seinen Gehstock.

„Wie sie wünschen." Er humpelte langsam hinaus. Hermione sah ihm nach und trat als er verschwunden war gegen einen Küchenkasten. „SCHEIßE!", sie hatte ihn verletzt und auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ wusste sie dass ihre Worte ihn getroffen hatten. „Du bist so ein verdammter Trampel, Mione.", flüsterte sie nur leise zu sich selbst.

_Außerdem eine Heuchlerin, denn Harry und Ron sind gar nicht so schlimm….._, meinte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, Hermione ging öfter einkaufen und kümmerte sich aufopfernd um das Innenleben des Hauses. Sie redete nicht viel mit Snape und dieser mit ihr überhaupt nicht, dafür hatte sie einige bemerkenswerte Dinge an ihm festgestellt.

Er schien gerne zu malen, sie sah ihn oft draußen vor einer Staffelei sitzen und ihn konzentriert mit dem Pinsel wedeln. Sie hatte sich jedoch nie getraut nachzusehen, was er malte, aber sie vermutete, dass es die Landschaft war. Im Haus selbst, hatte sie beim aufräumen einige Bilder und Skizzen gefunden die seine Unterschrift trugen. Es waren ausschließlich Gebäude und Landschaften. Sie fand allerdings auch ein paar Bleistiftskizzen von Personen die sie kannte. McGonagall und Hooch schienen seine Lieblingsmotive zu sein, was Menschen anbelangte. Außerdem befanden sich ein Flügel und ein paar Geigen im Haus, sodass Hermione sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er vielleicht eine verborgene, musikalische Seite hatte.

Sie hatte eine kühle Limonade vorbereitet, sogar mit einem kleinen Schirmchen. Sie balancierte das Tablett hinaus und stellte es neben ihm ab. Er hatte kurz bevor sie kam ein Tuch über die Leinwand gelegt, sie hätte seine Künste zwar gerne gesehen, aber nach der Spannung in den letzten Wochen wollte sie erst wieder eine etwas vertrautere Umgangsweise erreichen.

„Master?", er sah auf, sagte allerdings nichts. Er schwieg sie wie die letzten drei Wochen einfach an.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich zu ihnen gesagt habe und das war eher aus dem Affekt. Bitte…… Ich will nicht, dass es so endet.", sie hatte ihre Schuhe bisher sehr interessant gefunden, blickte allerdings jetzt zögernd auf um seine Reaktion auf das gesagte zu bemerken. Er blickte sie zwar mit steinerner Miene an, aber sprach mit ihr.

„Ich glaube, Miss Granger, dass auch ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen muss. Sie haben in den letzen Wochen wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Das Erdgeschoss haben sie mit Bravour gemeistert und selbst die Stufen knarren nicht mehr. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich nicht weiß woher sie ihre Motivation für diese Arbeit ziehen. Obwohl ich ihnen wirklich dankbar für ihre Bemühungen bin, denke ich sie sollten sich einmal einen Tag frei nehmen."

Hermione hatte eigentlich mit einer Standpauke gerechnet und war vollkommen überrascht über seine Worte.

„Professor, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich an einem freien Tag tun sollte. Die Arbeit hier gefällt mir und ich kenne mich hier in der Gegend nicht wirklich aus."

„Vielleicht wollen sie ja einmal einen Blick auf den Schuppen hinter dem Haus werfen? Ich denke dass dort viele interessante Dinge zu finden sind.", Hermione warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Es gibt einen Geräteschuppen?", sie hatte bisher so ziemlich alles mit der Hand gemacht und wäre über ein paar Gartengeräte glücklich.

„Sie müssen nur durch den Wintergarten gehen."

Hermione nickte kurz bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Ort.

Sie fand den Schuppen mit Leichtigkeit und war von ihm fasziniert. Er war gänzlich aus Holz und durch einige Löcher strahlte die Sonne, sodass die Staubkörnchen die in der Luft schwirrten glitzerten. (Autorin: Glitzernde Staubkörnchen, ein neues Phänomen ist geboren.)

Innen an den Wänden waren Regale mit jeder Menge Krimskrams befestigt. Hermione stellte entzückt fest dass es sogar einen Rasenmäher und ein mehr oder weniger kaputtes Fahrrad gab. Sie zog es unter einigen Holzlatten hervor. Es war eindeutig ein Modell von vor über 40 Jahren, aber wenn sie das Lenkrad geradebog und den Platten reparieren würde könnte sie es für die Einkäufe nützen. Sie fand außerdem jede Menge Werkzeug und Gartengeräte. Betrübt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich viel Arbeit hätte sparen können, wenn sie diese Geräte schon früher gehabt hätte.

Ihr stach ein altes eingerahmtes Foto mit zersprungenem Glas ins Auge. Es stand auf einem der Regale und sie nahm es herunter. Eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren (eindeutig seine Mutter) umarmte lachend einen größeren Mann mit Hakennase und kurzen, verstrubelten, braunen Haaren (höchstwahrscheinlich sein Vater), die beiden lachten ihr fröhlich entgegen. Sie fragte sich plötzlich wie Snape aussehen würde wenn er einmal wirklich von Herzen lachen würde.

tbc


	6. und bete, dass du nicht wieder leidest

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. und bete, dass du nicht wieder leidest ….

Anzahl: 6/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

Hermione schaffte es mit Hilfe des Werkzeuges, dass sie im Schuppen fand, das Fahrrad in null Komma nichts wieder fahrtauglich zu machen. Sie fuhr auf der Wiese rund ums Haus, um Snape ihre Entdeckung zu präsentieren und vor lauter Freude über ihre gelungene Reparatur übersah sie einen Stein über den sie auch prompt fuhr. Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich auf dem Teil zu halten.

Snape stöhnte als sie vor ihm bremste.

„Miss Granger, sie wecken in mir die schrecklichsten Erinnerungen.", Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

„Das Fahrrad hatte meinem Vater gehört und er wollte mir darauf auch das Fahrradfahren beibringen. Damals bin ich keine drei Meter damit gefahren." Hermione konnte nicht anders sie musste einfach lachen, Snape auf einem Fahrrad, dass war wirklich einmal etwas Neues.

„Haben sie heute etwas Wichtiges vor, Master?", Snape runzelte die Stirn als ahne er böses.

„Eigentlich nicht, wieso?"

„Setzten sie sich hinten auf des Fahrrad, wir können gemeinsam eine kleine Spritztour unternehmen.", Snape sah sie an als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ich habe nicht vor auf diese Bitte einzugehen."

Hermione setzte einen Dackelblick auf. „Büdddddde, sie kennen sich doch hier in der Gegend aus und ich würde so gerne etwas mehr von dieser Landschaft sehen."

„Vergessen sie es Miss Granger, nie und nimmer!"

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Bei Merlin, wenn sie dann endlich Ruhe geben.", Hermione strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, sie hatte soeben den gefürchtetsten Lehrer Hogwarts dazu gebracht, sich hinter ihr auf ein Fahrrad zu setzten und ihr die Gegend zu zeigen.

Er humpelte auf seinen Stock gestützt langsam zu ihr hin.

„Ich setzte mich aber nicht auf dieses zweirädrige Ding, nie nie niemals."

_Zu früh gefreut._

„Ach kommen sie schon, ich verspreche sie nicht abzuwerfen."

„Vergessen sie das gleich wieder, ein Spaziergang ja, dieses Teufelsteil der Muggeltechnologie nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein, ich werde mich nicht darauf setzten.", Hermione sah ihn mit großen Augen und bibbernder Unterlippe an.

_Wenn die Lippennummer nicht klappt, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Er sieht so ……. unglaublich gut aus…… Erde an Hermione, das ist Snape, Fantasie schön und gut, aber auch dieser müssen Grenzen gesetzt werden. trotzdem bösen Fantasien nachhäng_ (Autorin: Tun wir das nicht alle o.O?)

Mit missmutiger Miene legte Snape seinen Stock beiseite und schwang sich hinter ihr auf das Fahrrad. Hermione war froh, dass er sie jetzt nicht sehen konnte oder besser gesagt die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war.

Schließlich fuhr sie aber doch los. Sie hatte anfangs Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch nach dem Kiesweg war der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Snape hatte sich als sie den Kiesweg hinunterfuhren, an ihre Hüfte geklammert. Aber auf der Straße wieder losgelassen als hätte ihn eine Tarantel gestochen. Stattdessen schien er sich hinten auf dem Gepäckträger festzuhalten, auf welchem er saß. (Autorin: Diese Szene bitte bildlich vorstellen.)

Hermione fuhr den Weg entlang und sie kamen an einigen Höfen vorbei. Snape erklärte ihr wer wo wohnte, welche Begrenzungen es gab und wie das kleine Dorf in ihrer Nähe entstanden war. Er schien erst zu merken, dass Hermione mit ihm ins Dorf gefahren war, als diese bereits am Marktplatz stand und einige der Bewohner sowohl schockiert, als auch neugierig zu ihnen herübersahen.

„Miss Granger, könnten wir bitte wieder umkehren, ich hasse dieses Dorf mit ihren scheinheiligen Bewohnern."

„Ich gehe nur kurz etwas einkaufen.", Snape stieg resignierend von dem Fahrrad und setzte sich an den Brunnen neben ihnen. Hermione ließ ihn mit den Worten, dass sie gleich wieder da sei zurück.

Sie rannte zu Fowl, da sie etwas Benzin für den Rasenmäher brauchte. Als sie eintrat drehte er sich wie immer mit einem Lächeln zu ihr um.

„Wie haben sie das nur Zustande gebracht, Hermione?"

„Was denn?", Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Dass sie Severus dazu gebracht haben einen Schritt in dieses Dorf zu setzten."

„Naja er ist eher unfreiwillig hier…..", Fowl sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Ich hoffe nur er verkraftet das.", Sie sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Wissen sie er ist als kleiner Junge oft hier gewesen, aber aufgrund seiner eigenbrötlerischen Art immer von den anderen als Außenseiter behandelt worden. Es gibt bestimmt mehrere schreckliche Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Ort in Verbindung bringt."

Hermione bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass er dieses Dorf anscheinend auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, er wird es überleben und wer weiß vielleicht, hat es auch etwas Gutes." , mit diesen Worten, war das Thema abgehandelt und sie verabschiedete sich von Fowl. Erst, als sie wieder zurück war fiel ihr ein, dass sie das Benzin vergessen hatte.

Als sie an den Brunnen kam bot sich ihr ein Anblick der ihr das Herz schier zerriss. Ein älterer Bauer und seine Kumpanen standen neben Snape und schienen ihn gehörig zu piesacken.

„Na Severus, wie wir gehört haben scheinst du deine neues Hausmädchen verhext zu haben oder wieso bleibt sie bei dir?", der eine sah höhnisch auf den Tränkemeister hinab der keine Miene verzog.

„Wahrscheinlich hält er sie gegen ihren Willen fest. Na warum sagst du denn nichts." Der jüngere der Bauern schubste ihn so fest, dass er beinahe von der Brunnenbrüstung fiel. Ein weiterer rammte ihm das Knie in den Bauch.

Hermione die bisher zu geschockt war um einen Finger zu rühren rannten nun auf den sich am Boden krümmenden Tränkemeister zu.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN!", sie rannte wie eine Furie auf die Männer zu und stieß sie mit voller Wucht auf die Seite. Einige Dorfbewohner hatten sich versammelt und verfolgten das Spektakel. Hermione war stinksauer. Sie kniete sich zu Snape und half ihm vorsichtig auf. Etwas Blut tropfte ihm aus der Nase und Hermione zog ein Taschentuch hervor um ihm den roten Rinnsal abzutupfen.

„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid.", flüsterte sie leise. Plötzlich wurde sie an den Haaren zurückgezogen.

„Fräulein, sie sind verwirrt, wir regeln diese Sache für sie.", doch Hermione wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen gegen die Angreifer. Sie wurde immer mehr von den Männern bedrängt.

„Ob du als ‚Hausmädchen' wohl auch noch andere Pflichten hast?"

tbc

Ich weiß ich bin fies, aber ich bin es gerne und aus Überzeugung gg.

Eines muss ich noch loswerden... 43 Reviews! den Tränen nahe sein Ich danke euch allen, die ihr immer so fließig eure Kommentare abgebt! Wenn ich schnell genug tippe habe ich das nächste Kapitel vielleicht schon morgen oder übermorgen fertig, Bis dahin... immer am Reviewbutton bleiben gg.


	7. … letztendlich beschützt du mich …

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. letztendlich beschützt du mich ….

Anzahl: 7/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen.

Hermione sah erschrocken auf, als sie eine Faust sah die ihren Angreifer direkt ins Gesicht traf.

„WEHE DIR DU BELEIDIGST SIE NOCH EIN EINZIGES MAL!" Snape hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah seinen Gegner wutentbrannt an. Als dieser zurückschlagen wollte, wurde er von der Bäckerin zurückgehalten. Diese schien genauso erzürnt wie Hermione, denn sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, der Mann hat euch nichts getan und Hermione erst recht nicht und jetzt verzieht euch bevor ich mich vergesse.", ihr Wort schien hier Gesetz zu sein, denn die Angesprochenen gingen nach einigen gemurmeltenFlüchen weg.

„Sie sind normalerweise nicht so, aber heute war für alle ein schrecklicher Tag aufgrund der unerträglichen Hitze, ich hoffe ihr könnt ihnen verzeihen." Sie legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf Hermiones Schulter und diese fühlte sich sehr erleichtert. Snape hatte sich mit seiner üblichen, starren Maske wieder auf die Brüstung gesetzt.

„Geht es ihnen auch sicher gut, Master?" Hermione sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es geht schon, aber jemanden zu schlagen tut ganz schon weh."

„Haben sie sich noch nie mit jemanden geprügelt!"

„Nein."

Hermione bemerkte weder Fowl noch die Bäckerin, die beide mit einem wissenden Blick auf die beiden so unterschiedlichen und doch gleichen Personen blickten.

Als sie wieder zum Anwesen zurückradelten, gesellte sich Fowl zu der Bäckerin.

„Mathilde, ich glaube wir werden, wenn alles gut geht bald eine Mrs. Snape haben."

„In der Tat Fowl, in der Tat. Ich habe Severus zwar nie wirklich leiden können, aber ich wünsche ihm dennoch viel Glück." Bevor sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgingen grinsten sie sich noch einmal an.

Hermione fühlte sich so schlecht wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben.

_Er hat sich für mich geprügelt und mich verteidigt, vielleicht…… Aber wieso ist er dann sonst immer so kalt, ich würde ihn so gern verstehen._

Hermione bemerkte, dass er anscheinend eingeschlafen war, denn er sackte leicht nach vorne und seine Hände lagen nur noch locker auf ihrer Hüfte.

Sie hielt schließlich vor der Haustüre an und drehte sich vorsichtig zu ihm um. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn wirklich, er war eigentlich für sein Alter gar nicht so schlecht gebaut und seine Lippen luden förmlich zum küssen ein.

Hermione strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er wachte in diesem Moment auf und fuhr in die Höhe. Sein Gesicht war nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

_Ich muss mich nur vorbeugen um seine Lippen zu berühren._

„Miss Granger, könnten sie mir bitte meinen Stock reichen?", er sprach mit verbitterter Stimmer und Hermione vermutete, dass er ihr diesen kleinen Trip ins Dorf übel nahm. In den nächsten Tagen verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber distanzierter als je zuvor.

Im Dorf war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt und die Bauern von dem kleinen Zwischenfall entschuldigten sich tausendmal und sahen wirklich reumütig aus, sodass Hermione ihnen einfach nicht mehr böse sein konnte.

Als Snape einmal wieder ankündigte einen Tag lang fort zu sein um im St. Mungos sein Bein ansehen zu lassen und Hermione sich daran machte den Teich zu säubern, kam der Briefträger des Dorfes auf sie zugerannt.

„Fräulein Hermione, Fräulein Hermione, hier ist ein ganz wichtiges Telegramm für den Hausherrn, sie müssen es ihm sobald wie möglich aushändigen!", Hermione nickte und unterschieb die Bestätigung für die Erhaltung des Briefes.

Sie fragte sich wo Snape blieb. Als er am Abend zurückkam war es bereit 9 Uhr. Normalerweise ging sie früh schlafen und so machte er ein verwundertes Gesicht, als sie im Kimono-Bademantel und Barfuss die Treppen hinunter auf ihn zulief.

„Master, ein angeblich sehr wichtiges Telegramm ist für sie angekommen.", er machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, öffnete den Brief aber sofort. Seine Miene blieb starr, als er den Brief überflog.

„Und?", er schien erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass sie noch immer hier war.

„Es könnte gar nicht besser sein.", es musste eine freudige Nachricht sein, denn nachdem er noch einmal einen Blick auf den Brief geworfen hatte, umarmte er Hermione und wirbelte mit ihr durch das ganze Zimmer. Hermione fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sein Bein anscheinend endlich geheilt war.

„Wissen sie was Hermione? Ich denke heute bin ich der glücklichste….. na gut fast glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.", sie sah ihn verwirrt an, aufgrund dessen, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Plötzlich beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

_Er hat mich geküsst,er küsst mich,er hat mich wirklich gerade geküsst. Seine Lippen so weich._

Er schien erst jetzt wirklich zu resignieren, was er da tat, doch dann lächelte er sie an und hauchte ihr wie zur Bestätigung noch einen warmen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Hermione wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, doch in diesem Moment setzte ihr Hirn aus.

Er begann sie zu küssen und streifte ihren Kimono-Bademantel auseinander, darunter trug sie nur ein kurzes cremfarbernes Seidennachthemd. Dann hob er sie mit einem Ruck auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. dort angekommen legte er sie vorsichtig auf den weichen Teppich vor den Kamin.

„Severus, was machst du da?"

„Ich liebe dich, mein süßes Hausmädchen.", seine Worte waren nicht spöttisch sondern sie besaßen eine Sanftheit die ihr noch nie aufgefallen war.

Hermione wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlen oder denken sollte. Sie spreizte ihre Beine und schlang diese um seine Hüfte um ihm nahe zu sein. Doch als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte um sie erneut zu küssen legte sie sanft einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Severus?", er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ja?"

„Was stand in dem Brief, dass du dich so sehr verändert hast? Wieso warst du vorher so kalt?"

tbc

Tja, das würden wir wohl alle gerne wissen……

Dieses Kapitel ist etwas überhastet und der Handlungsverlauf ist beinahe etwas zu schnell. Sorry. Aber nächstes Mal gibt es das große kitschige Finale. Da die Geschichte quasi nur ein Nebenprojekt von mir war ist sie nciht sonderlich ausgearbeitet. (Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir bettel bettel!)

Als eine Art Trostpflaster, gibt es entweder morgen oder übermorgen das letzte Kapitel.


	8. und ich schlafeglücklich in deinen Armen

Titel: Das Hausmädchen und der Tränkemeister

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: …. und ich schlafe glücklich in deinen Armen.

Anzahl: 8/8

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Warning: Es ist ein kleines bisschen OOC, aber ich habe wirklich versucht, dass die Personen nicht zu viel von ihrem original Charakter abweichen

Dieses Kapitel hätte eigentllich schon vor drei Tagen online gehen sollen, aber dieses sch... Internet hat nicht funktioniert (Keine Ahnung warum, warscheinlich überlastet oder so), ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir. bettel bettel Hier ist mein erstes (längeres) vollständiges Werk ta-da.

„_Severus?", er sah ihr tief in die Augen._

„_Ja?"_

„_Was stand in dem Brief, dass du dich so sehr verändert hast? Wieso warst du vorher so kalt?"_

„In dem Brief stand, dass eine der Diagnosen über mich falsch war. Nach dem Ende des Krieges wollte Dumbledore, dass ich mich im St. Mungos einer Allround-Untersuchung unterziehe. Damals war Grund zur Annahme, dass man mich im Endkampf mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, der erst in einem guten Jahr seine völlige Entfaltung finden würde.

Ich wäre mit Sicherheit daran gestorben.

Da ich dem St. Mungo nicht unbedingt traue, habe ich noch einen Fachmann aufgesucht, von ihm war im Übrigen auch der Brief, und er hat dieselbe Diagnose aus meinen Werten gezogen, wie die die das Spital mir erst heute mitgeteilt hatte.

Ich bin so gesund, dass ich noch ein Jahrhundert leicht überleben werden, wenn ich etwas besser auf meine Ernährung Acht geben würde."

Hermione brauchte eine Weile um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Hermione," er sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen, „ du bist der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt weiterleben wollte. Deine Nähe wurde für mich schon nach dem ersten Tag beinahe unerträglich. Ich wollte dir nicht zu Nahe kommen und gleichzeitig dachte ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich."

Ehe sie noch etwas erwidern hätte können spürte sie erneut seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund.

_Es ist so falsch und doch so gut._

„Hermione, auch wenn du morgen weg bist……. aber schenk mir diese eine Nacht.", er hauchte die Worte zart in ihr Ohr. Danach fuhr er mit der Zunge ihre Ohrmuschel nach. Hermiones letztes bisschen Verstand wurde durch diese Geste eliminiert.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen bis zu ihrem Fuß hinab und küsste diesen sanft. Er begann damit seine Küsse so zu platzieren, dass er sich an ihrem Bein hocharbeitete.

Hermione hatte dieses Gefühl noch nie gespürt. Ihre bisherigen Freunde/Liebhaber widmeten sich gleich ihren sensibelsten Stellen. Sie wusste bald nicht mehr welche Stellen ihres Körpers er noch nicht gekostet hatte, oder besser gesagt sie wusste dass er weder ihre Brüste noch ihr Heiligtum berührt hatte. Nachdem er über ihren Bauch sich bis zu ihrem Nacken hochgeküsst hatte und gleichzeitig ihr Nachthemd auszog, drehte er sie um und widmete sich ihre Wirbelsäule.

Während seine Hände mit ihren Brüsten spielten, begann er auf ihre teils vom Schweiß nasse Haut zu hauchen. Hermione dachte sie würde vergehen. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit ließ er ihrem Po zuteil werden. Hermione drehte wieder auf den Rücken und riss ihm die Kleidung erbarmungslos herunter, mittlerweile hatte sie es geschafft ihn unter sich zu drängen und so saß sie auf einem seiner Oberschenkel. Einige Knöpfe schnellten durch das Zimmer und während sie ihn küsste flog das Hemd in hohem Bogen durch die Luft.

Hermiones Zunge leckte kurz an seinem Mundwinkel, bevor die Zunge ihres Gegenübers in ihrem Mund verschwand. Hermione öffnete umständlich den Hosengürtel, während sie immer mehr von dem Gefühl der fremden Zunge in ihrem Mund berauscht wurde.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über sein Kinn zum Hals, über seine Brust drehte eine Runde um seinen Bauchnabel und zog ihm gleichzeitig die Hose aus. Nur mit einer Satinboxershort bekleidet saß er unter ihr seine Erregung deutlich erkennbar.

_Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals mit meinem Exzaubertranklehrer vögeln würde, aber der rote Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht, er sieht so richtig süß aus._

Sie zog ihm das letzte Kleidungsstück beinahe andächtig aus.

„Hermione…..", er keuchte ihren Namen nur, doch das leise Flehen…. es heizte sie an und ihre Zunge schnellte hervor um seine Erektion zu kosten. Wieder dieser wimmernde Laut, der ihrem inneren Feuer neue Nahrung spendete. Doch er schien sich ihr nicht völlig unterwerfen zu wollen und Hermione hatte keinerlei Einwände, als er sie wieder unter sich begrub.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein scharfes Teufelchen bist.", sie brachte die Worte nur stoßweise hervor, doch ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen zeigte ihr, dass er ihre Worte genau verstanden hatte, aber den Zusammenhang nicht wirklich erriet. Er drehte sie auf den Bauch hob ihre Hüfte an und blies zwischen ihre Beine. Hermione stöhnte wollig auf. Mittlerweile bildete sich ein kleiner Rinnsal auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie spürte wie er diesen aufleckte, noch einen Kuss auf ihrem Hintern platzierte (Er schien einen kleinen Fetisch für diesen Körperteil zu haben.) und dann ohne Vorwarnung in sie eindrang.

Hermione schrie leise auf. Dieses Gefühl war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Softsex, denn sie mit ihren bisherigen Bettgefährten hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er einen passenden Rhythmus und Hermione spürte wie er ihre Hüfte mit jedem Stoß erneut zu sich zog. Sie erleichterte ihm dieses Unterfangen indem sie ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken verkreuzte.

„Mehr…..", war das einzige was sie noch hervorbrachte bevor sie erneut hemmungslos Stöhnen musste, denn er hatte das Tempo augenblicklich erhöht. Ohne den Rhythmus zu unterbrechen oder aus ihr zu gleiten drehte er sie um und sie sah sein Gesicht. Schweiß hatte sich auf diesem abgelegt und Hermione bewegte ihre Hüften willig um das Tempo auf ein Maximum zu steigern.

Schließlich wusste sie nicht mehr was um sie herum geschah, Schockwellen überrollten sie, welche aus ihrem Schoss kamen und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren machte sie besinnungslos.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam war Severus bereits eingeschlafen. Sie spielte mit seinen Haaren und dachte über sein Wesen nach, das so vielfältig schien, doch schließlich umhüllte auch sie der Schlaf.

Als Severus am nächsten Tag die Augen öffnete wusste er anfangs nicht wo er sich befand, doch dann spürte er den warmen Teppich unter ihm. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Hermione je dagewesen ist, außer ihr Duft der in der Luft hing.

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel in der Nähe fallen und grub seine Hände in die Haare.

_Was habe ich erwartet, dass sie nach einer Nacht lachend in meine Arme fällt. Ich denke ich werde den Alkohol heute zu meinem größten Feind machen, überall wo ich ihn finde vernichte ich ihn._

In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und ein nackter Engel mit einem Tablett schwebte herein. Erst nachdem er einen zweiten Blick riskiert hatte, sah er eine strahlende Hermione.

„Guten Morgen Master." Bevor Severus noch seine Erleichterung kundtun konnte schob sie ihm schon ein Nutellabrötchen in den Mund und erstickte somit den Wortschwall der aus ihm hervorzubrechen drohte. Als er geschluckt hatte sah er Hermione kurz an, die ihn verwirrt zurückblickte.

„Ich dachte du wärest gegangen."

Jetzt grinste sie schelmisch. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los, Severus Snape!"

„Warte hier kurz auf mich.", Hermione verstand schon wieder nur Bahnhof und sah ihm hinterher wie er aus dem Zimmer eilte.

_Ich bin gaaanz stark dafür, dass er ab jetzt nie wieder Kleidung anlegt. Dieser Hintern….. seufz und alles MEINS._ (Autorin: Doofe Kuh, nie will sie teilen.)

Wenige Minuten später zog Severus Hermione aus dem Sessel hoch und kniete sich vor ihr nieder, ein kleines Schmuckkästchen öffnend. Ein schmaler silberner Ring mit zwei eingesetzten Steinen, der eine Rot und der andere Grün, waren ineinander verschlungen.

„Hermione Jane Granger, willst du mich heiraten?", Hermione war verwirrt und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

_Sag doch einfach ja, (schon alleine wegen dem funkelndenn Klunker)……_

_Aber es war nur eine Nacht, wie weiß ich ob er es Ernst mit mir meint?_

_Wenn du es nicht versuchst wirst du es niemals erfahren……_

_Bist du sicher?_

…

_Hallo-o, einmal braucht man eine Hilfestellung vom eigenen Gehirn und dann so was._

……

Severus sah noch im zu ihr hoch und zweifelte schon an ihrer Entscheidung als er ein leises.

„Ja, ich denke das will ich."

„……"

„Warte kurz…..", er sah besorgt zu ihr auf. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass ich deine Frau werden will." Severus konnte das Grinsen dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete nicht mehr verbannen.

„Unter einer Bedinung!", er horchte auf.

„Du musst meinen Nachnamen annehmen."

„Ich denke man muss Opfer bringen.", seufzte er.

„Hermione?"

„Ja Master?" sie wackelte bereits seit einer Minute mit ihrem Hintern in seine Richtung.

„Ich glaube ich sollte meinem Hausmädchen Benehmen beibringen.", Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf eine kichernde Hermione.

Zwei Jahre später

Professor Severus Snape (Er hat doch durchsetzten können, dass er seinen Namen behält.), war als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts tätig.

Seine Frau Hermione Jane Granger-(Snape), fungierte als seine persönliche Assistentin und war in Hogwarts zum Mädchen für alles und jeden geworden.

was die Zukunft bringt

Severus wird heute noch von Hermione erfahren, dass er Vater wird.

Außerdem werden die Beiden von der freudigen Nachricht ereilt, dass Harry und Ginny ebenfalls heiraten.

Am Abend wird Severus Hermione das Bild dass er vor zwei Jahren im Garten begonnen hatte überreichen. Es zeigte Hermione nur mit einem dünnen, roten, seeeehr durchsichtigen Seidenstoff umwickelt.

Hermione wird danach die Erkenntnis nutzen und sich denselben Seidenstoff zulegen um ihren Mann zu ihrem nächsten Hochzeitstag zu überraschen.

Gute zehn Jahre später wird ihr Sohn Eoin Granger (Hermione bestand auf ihren Nachnamen.)in Hogwarts eingewiesen und entgegen aller Meinungen wird er in Slytherin landen und das Haus seines Vaters ordentlich mit seinen Streichen und frechen Kommentaren aufmischen.

Und jede Geschichte endet mit „………and they live happily ever after."

ENDE

Abspann:

Hauptdarsteller:

Hermione Jane Granger

Severus Snape

Nebendarsteller:

Frederik Fowl

Bäckerin

Mann im Ministerium und seine Sekretärin

Briefträger

Bauern (mehrere)

Inspiration:

Mahoromatic (Anime)

Storyboard und Regie:

Ich plus die Hauptdarsteller (hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass die beiden sich einfach nicht nach mir richten?)

Special Thanks:

An all die treuen Reviewer die mich unterstützt haben, ihr seid die größte Motivation die sich ein Schreiber nur wünschen kann. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mir weiterhin treue Leser bleibt.


End file.
